


better this way

by theaugust



Series: grey and heavy [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugust/pseuds/theaugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her name is Darzi, and she calls him by his name.</p>
<p>after Revelations.  spoilers, probably.  sex, definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better this way

"It's better this way."

"What is?"

Darzi said nothing. Stretched out beside him, she stared up at the stones high above. She had been turning the words over and over again in her head for days. She had been so sure he would agree. Now, beside him in the grey before dawn, she could find none of that surety, only that same numbness which had settled over her after his return. She sat up. He reached for her, but she stood. Her skin prickled. She walked toward the balcony doors, left wide open to a dark sky, the snowy crags. Staring out at them, she folded her arms across her chest and worried at the inside of her cheek. She turned back to him, sitting up, swinging a leg off the edge of the bed. His brows were knitted tightly together above his pale eyes. He had that look, like a confused pup. Sad. And a bit afraid.

She turned away.

"For us," she said, "it's better. If you—" She stopped, shaking her head. Her teeth dug hard into the inside of her cheek. Even now, she could not say it. She knew the truth. It burned within her. But she did not have to say it. She refused. Turning back to him, she said instead, "They have no claim over you. You are mine."

"They? The Wardens—?"

"Yes. You have taken no vows. You have no obligation to..." Her throat tightened, and she hesitated. Even now—especially now, she struggled to say only what she meant. No lies. No bullshit. Just true. "Before this, I had thought to join. I had thought we—we would fight and protect and then go down into the Deep Roads. Together. But now—" She laughed, jerking away. "What a fucking fool you've made of me."

He said nothing. The moment stretched, grey and silent and heavy as the stones beneath her feet, the peaks far behind her. She glared out at one then down at the other. He stirred, coming toward her, but she would not look at him. He reached for her, but she stepped back.

"My lady, I—"

"I need to say this. I need you to understand. I—it's better this way because I—"

On the precipice, she faltered. The words were right there. After days and days of repeating them to herself, she knew them well, but now—now, she was afraid. She ground her teeth. Burning and seething, she began to mumble obscenities and curse her fool self. She started to turn away, but he grabbed for her arms. The strength of his touch startled her. She fought against his embrace, but his arms wrapped about her and pulled her tight against him. Her arms were pinned, her hands pressed to his chest. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her fingers clawed at his thick muscles, his coarse hair. She bent to press her face into his hair and drank deep his earthy scent.

"You are mine."

"Only yours."

The words swelled within her. Biting at her tongue, she nuzzled into the curve of his neck. One hand clutched her shoulder, the other slipped up the back of her neck. His touch was warm. His skin, rough against hers, felt faint tingles in its wake. She sighed.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

She kissed at his neck. "I can't—if I lose you—"

"You won't. I am yours, Lady. Now and forever."

Smiling, she nipped at him. "Take me to bed," she mumbled.

He stepped back. She straightened, hands sliding up, around his neck. He bent to lift her up, and she chuckled. What a fucking fool. He turned to sit, with her cradled in his lap, held against him.

"Aren't I heavy?"

"I am strong."

She laughed. "That is not an answer."

"You are tall," he smiled.

Shifting, turning, she slipped a leg around him. Her hands pushed at his chest, and he lay back under her. Looking down at him, she smiled and lowered her hips over his.

"Too tall?"

He shook his head. "We fit together well. Don't you think?"

"You're the right size where it counts."

He chuckled, a flush creeping across his face. "You've always seemed satisfied."

Her hands trailed down his chest, his stomach. His hands crept up her thighs, her hips. They continued up her sides and brushed along the swell of her breasts. She gripped at his hips, and he squeezed at her breasts. Her lips parted around a soft moan. His thumbs rubbed at her nipples, and she rolled her hips down, against his cock. He groaned, low in chest. She smiled down at him.

"We belong together."

He leaned up. His hand slid up her chest to pull at the back of her neck. She bent down over him, and he rose to meet her. Their lips touched, briefly, before opening into a deep kiss, all tongues and teeth. They fell into it, each other, and lost themselves. She bit into his lip, and his hips shuddered under her. She pushed him down, against the bed. Sitting up over him, she reached down. She brushed the backs of her fingers down his cock. His breath hitched, and he tensed, hips lifting up into her touch. Gripping him tight, she rubbed him against her, warm, wet. He pulled at her hips and urged them down. She resisted. Grinning, she raked her nails across his chest. His lips twitched to bare clenched teeth in a flash. His fingers dug deep into her flesh as she continued to rub herself against him. Her thighs began to shake, and she fell forward, over him. He shifted, bent under her. His lips trailed down her neck, her chest then parted as he nipped and sucked at her breast. She cried out, a high, desperate moan, and bucked her hips hard against him. Slipping a hand around, he squeezed at her ass. Two broad fingers rubbed down, between her cheeks. He rose under her, and his fingers continued around to press, bit by bit, into her. Knuckle deep, he gave a hard thrust, and she tensed, a sudden rush of heat filling her. He continued to work in her until the heat overcome her entirely. She blew away and then faded back, heavy against him. He slowly slipped his fingers from her.

Smiling, she kissed him lightly. "Fuck me."

He shifted up, and she back, over. She wrapped her legs around him. Her fingers threaded up the back of his neck, into his hair. He stared into her eyes as he pressed into her wet. He slipped in, deep, and settled against her. Her hands clutched at his back; her fingers dug into his flesh. They rolled and rocked, together, apart, into each other. He kissed at her cheek, across to her lips. His mouth covered hers, and she moaned into the kiss. They lost themselves then in the heat of their bodies, the insistence of that kiss. He broke away, gasping, thrusting hard into her. The first tingles of heat crept over her. She clawed at him. Her thighs tensed and shook around him. He pounded up into her, again and again, until he collapsed into her.

His lips brushed against her cheek as he sighed, "Darzi."

"I love you." She hesitated, blushing, burning. What a fucking fool. "I love you, Thom."

He blinked, brows knitting up together, then glanced away. Her fingers brushed across his cheek, caressed the side of his face. She bent up to kiss him. He sucked at her lip and squeezed at her breast. She moaned, tugging him down against her. He nuzzled at her neck, his lips brushing against her skin.

"I love you, Darzi."

His breath was warm, tickling a prickling down her neck. His voice was low, a gentle rumbling into the curve of her neck. She clung to the sound.

He shifted, sliding from her. He dipped a cloth in the basin by the bed then cleaned her. She fumbled with the blankets until he tugged them down. He climbed back into bed. Stretched out beside her, he sighed, "It is better this way."

She smiled.


End file.
